


and when you're close, i feel like coming undone

by HamiltonTrashPanda



Series: My Numerous Kanej Fics [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gentle Kissing, I love you without saying it out loud, Kaz loves Inej, Rain, Title from a Taylor Swift Song, falling asleep, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTrashPanda/pseuds/HamiltonTrashPanda
Summary: Kaz and Inej love each other and that's that.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: My Numerous Kanej Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	and when you're close, i feel like coming undone

Kaz Brekker was tired.

Mind numbingly, bone aching, exhausted. 

The rain had been relentless for the past two weeks, which didn’t help his leg, which was already struggling with the cold. The Black-Tips were testing the streak of luck they had found under new leadership and were attempting to breach their borders with the Dregs. The Council of the Tides had recently started breathing down Kaz’s neck, for a reason he was still attempting to figure out.

So imagine his surprise, and possible frustration when he entered  _ his _ room to see someone passed out on  _ his _ bed. Confused and more than wary, he quietly approached his bed, pulling back the blankets that covered the person to see-

Inej Ghafa, asleep in his bed.

His eyebrow rose when he saw her, having thought she wasn’t due to be back in Ketterdam in almost three weeks. He gently replaced the blankets, frustrated he couldn’t finally give in and sleep and sat down at his desk, sifting through the mail.

First, though, he pulled off his jacket and vest, leaving him in his shirt and pants. He tugged off his shoes and unbuttoned the buttons keeping his sleeve in place, rolling them up to expose his forearms. His gloves stayed on. 

He scratched away at the paperwork, wrote some impassive letters to his correspondents, replied to some, ignored others. It seemed not even the Dregs were immune to junk mail.

The rain splatters against the windows, and he almost nods off multiple times. The rain distracts him enough and the muddled thoughts of  _ her _ , run wild. He almost smiles and turns to look at her in his bed.

Her face is closed, a curl of hair falling across it. She’s smiling in her sleep and he’s never seen something so pretty. He doesn’t know how long he stares, but when she shifts and blearily opens her eyes it feels like no time has passed.

She meets his eyes and lazily smiles, “Hey you.”

“Hey you,” He repeats, moving his chair so he’s in front of her.

She turns so she’s on her back, hand dangling over the side of the bed. “That’s my bed, you know?” He tells her.

She laughs, his favourite sound in the world, her eyes shining like dark suns. They meet his, and he matches her smile with a small one of his own.

“Yes, it is,” She says. 

He leans closer, elbows resting on the mattress. Inej moves, matching his pose so they’re inches apart. They’re breaths mingle, and they adjust to the closeness for a few silent minutes, the rain providing the background noise.

Slowly, she leans forward, and their foreheads touch, noses barely brushing. His breath hitches and the water rises, but the smell of her pulls him away. She smells like wood and the sea, and suspiciously like his bed. Like  _ him _ .

“You know stealing is a crime, right?” He teases, trying to ease the tension.

She laughs, and again everything inside of him blooms. “Well, then we’re both going to prison.”

Kaz hums, and she closes her eyes, content to stay like this forever. She breaks the silence again. “May I kiss you?”

He says yes, and she kisses him. It’s light and brief, barely a brush, before coming back in full. There’s nothing fancy, nothing big, but the love pouring from their souls makes up for it all. 

They pull apart and kiss again and again, and somehow they end up sitting on his bed, and somehow he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. She loves him and he loves her, and somehow  _ that is enough _ . Somehow, he remembers that he’s alive and he has his world in his hands and that is better than any drug.

And as the rain continues its torrent they slowly fall asleep, arms around each other. Little of his skin touches her skin, and yet the warmth of their bodies still seeps through. Kaz loves the warmth because it’s no burning fever or cold corpse and Inej loves it because it’s the warmth of a man she knows, not a man looking for pleasure.

His hands, her waist. Her eyes, his eyes. Their love, tangled in white sheets and floating on mixed breaths, threaded deep into the marrow of the city. Her king, his queen, and their city and all of its sin and saints. 


End file.
